The Trolls Return 3
"*Sigh* Today is boring I just wanna lay down and *Snore*" as TheDragonGolen was falling asleep he heared rumbling Golen is now 37 and is so wise and has been the wikis hero for a long while. He Nimbus and more people are now the Z-Figthers of the wiki for a long while but there fight has just started they have a new enemy to approach "So this is the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki, Eh? Well I guess my old patheic father did not tell me." As a man came out of a white spaceship. "What was that!" Golen said as he grabed a data gun and ran outside all the Z-Fighters where outside waiting "What took you so long?" Gohan23 asked "I am 37 im old and tired so shut up." Golen replied "Hi, I am TrolieCaptain09 I am Trollmaster09's son. I have come ot kill the one named Golen." Trolie said as he flew towards Gohan23 "Ever heard of a little thing called private space?" Gohan23 asked but Trolie lifted up his hand a puched Gohan straing in the face "What! Why'd you do that!" Golen asked "So you're Golen, I see your weak but when one of your friends die you go up 50,000 well I see I guess I have to kill all your friends." Trolie said as he tryed to punch Golen "If you want to kill one of my friends you will face the rath of Shenron." Golen said "Golen be careful." Nimbus.69 said as she went up to fight too. "You too." Golen said Golen striked and punched Trolie in the face and he kicked back and did a blast "Wow 20,000,000 that's strong Golen said "Golen HES ABSORBING ME!" IceMoonCloud said 2 secondsafter that he had IceMoonCloud's body with a trolls face. "So it all come's down to this!" Then Golen Punched. "You are not strong anymore!" Trolie said as he got kicked back "Grr! GAH!" Golen blasted a Kamehameha as he turned into an SSJ2 "I grabed some stuff from the Mario Bros. wiki, Malleo! Weegee!" Trolie screamed Then two people appeared "I turned these two into 09's" Trolie said "I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Willtocool said as he powered up and kicked Trolie in the face. "GAH! You little! GAH YOU WILL GO TO HELL!" Trolie said "Hey watch your mouth!" Nimbus.69 said "Hahah! I won't that is what I do NIMBUS!" Trolie said as he blocked Will's last punch. "He is so strong!" Will said as he fell "Will!" Golen said then he pulled out his hand and healed him by saying "BY THE POWER OF SHENRON I HEAL WILLTOCOOL!" he healed him "Thank you. *COUGH*" Will said "You need to leave I bet someone will help you on the regular Dragon Ball wiki." Golen said "You... You... You can heal!?" Trolie asked "YOU ARE THE REASON MY FATHER LOST BECAUSE OF YOUR POWERS!-" Trolie said as he got in a stance "What the hell are you doing?" Golen asked "What do you think KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" Trolie screamed as he shot a beam into TheUltraKamehamha "I was just *cough* a spectator heh heh" TheUltraKamehameha said as he fell on the ground "I CAN ONLY USE THAT MOVE EVERY 6 MONTHS!" Golen screamed "Oh, so thats what you're hiding." Trolie said "NOW YOU HAVE ME MAD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Golen kept screaming until he had complete control "I am now a Super Saiyan 3 you fool." Golen said as he rose from a deep hole in the ground "Gotek LETS FUSE!" Blaze said and thn they fused to make Blatek and did a Blazing Kamehameha at Trolie "You! Grrr KILLING TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE MUAHAHAHAHA!" Trolie said "Don't push it if you want a life after this you worthless troll." Golen said "I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!" Trolie said Golen used the Afterimage and grabed his arm and pulled him down "WHAT THE HELL!" Trolie screamed "Like I said don't push your luck kid. Nimbus do the honers" Golen said "Kame...Hame...Ha!" Nimbus said Trolie blocked it and hit Nimbus "Ow, That hurt! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She said as she got in her powerd state "That state? Oh thats not even strong to me I know more than my idiot father don't even try." Trolie siad "We always have to try!" Nimbus said as she jumped and kick Trolie "Not even a little." Trolie said as he wiped dust off his shoulder "Nimbus, I know what we can do. Lets get outta here!" Golen said as he ran Golen pushed Trolies face away and did Instant Transmision "We're home." Golen said "What'' home is this?" Nimbus asked "The Dragonball wiki." Golen said "The regular?" Nimbus asked "Yes and shut up and lets go." Golen said "Golen!" Vegeta17 said "Vegeta!" Golen said "I have'nt seen you in so long!" Vegeta said "Yeah, whattcha doing here?" Golen asked "I am working for this Wiki now." Vegeta said "Oh well maybe you can help us. The Trolls have returned and they or should I say he has come better then ever." Golen said "Trollmaster09?" Vegeta asked "Even worse, His son TrolieCaptain09." Golen said "WAH! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN." Vegeta asked Golen shruged "Oh and this is my... Half-Son." Vegeta said as he pulled up a little kid "His name is Gotenks." Vegeta said "I mean SupremeGotenks." he added Then Blatek teleportred to The wiki "I took a real beating." Blatek said as they unfused and fell "I wont sit here while my friends die." Golen said as he powered up "We can help." Vegeta and Gotenks said "You'll be great help. You Nimbus?" Golen asked "Of course." Nimbus said "Help us first!" Gotek said "Oh yeah sorry." Golen picked up Blaze and Gotek and put them on the healing bed "Everybody hold my hand." Golen said Then he used instant transmision. "Your back for more?" Trolie said as he tryed to punch Gotenks He blocked it. "Trollmisters help me keep them off for now." Trolie said A bunch of little Trolls came toward them and tryed to kill. "THATS IT! I AM TIRED OF THIS!" Golen said He turned into an Ultra Golden Great Ape and turned into a Gold SSJ4 "I will not stand for this" Golen said as he headed straight for Trolie Then Golen punched "AH!" Trolie said as he was doing back flips into the air Trolie came down and tryed to hit Supreme. "No. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then he turned SSJ4 "How'd you do that!" Golen asked "A special tequinique." Gotenks said "Hello Trolie. This is my true power. The power of all. The power of good. The power of death to you." Gotenks said as he punched Trolie "AH! You little brat you just dieing to go to hell!' Trolie said "I'll take it from here. Stand back." Golen said "Come over here Nimbus." Golen said "DRAGON KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" Golen and Nimbus said as they hit Trolie "Really. You think it's that easy to get rid of me." Trolie said "Then your gettting ready for the last fight for your life." Golen said Then he flew up and slaped Trolie Trolie came back up with and Uppercut Nimbus steps in kicking Trolie in the face Vegeta and Gotenks get a hit on Trolie "Ah. *limps* Thats all you got. MUHAHAHA!" Trolie screamed "No we have more." Golen said Golen afterimaged and choked Trolie and punted him like a football Gotenks went head on and grabed Trolies head (In Trolie's head) "Please, Don't squeze I have a full Troll face it took me a long time to do that, If he squezes I will got down to a Level 99 Troll Face." Gotenks then droped his head and flew down and kicked "The best thing you could do it leave this planet, Now." Golen said as he walked up to Trolie "I...I...I will never give up." Trolie said "Warriors pride. I admire that." Golen said as he kicked Trolie Nibus kicked Trolie Vegeta did a Big Bang Attack on Trolie Golen punched Trolie in the face Trolie kicked Nimbus Gotenks kicked Trolie "You...You...You WILL SUFFER!" Trolie screamed Trolie formed a Death Ball due to him having IceMoonClouds power The death ball was blocked by Golen he moved it out of the way "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!" Golen screamed as he strugled "Heh heh! KAMEHAMEHA!" Trolie said They were in an all out war until "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" Nimbus and Gotenks screamed "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta screamed "He's so powerful! GAH!" Golen said "BY THE POWER OF SHENRON I SUMMON POWER!" Golen screamed "His power just raised to 900,000,000 oh my god!" Trolie said ' "I WILL REIGH SUPREME!" Gotenks said "The kid is at 800,000,000 WHATS GOING ON!" Trolie asked himself Nimbus powered up and so did Vegeta "THAT GIRL SHES AT 899,000,000! VEGETA IS AT 899,000,000 TOO!" Trolie screamed Golens foot made a hole in the ground Trolie ran away and he was gone "We have to find that creep!" Golen said Blatek appeared "Sorry im late." Blatek said "That creep ran away Blatek." Golen said "Yeah. We gotta kill him." Blatek said as he teleported to him "AH!" Trolie screamed Blatek did a Blazing Kamehameha "You die today or the next day... Heh heh whatever comes first." Golen said Golen kicked Trolie kicked Nimbus Vegeta did a Ki blast at Trolie Gotenks did his Kamehameha "Were almost blowing this planet into pieces!" Golen screamed "Get out of here now Nimbus and Gotenks. We can take care of this." Vegeta said He turned into a Gold SSJ4 "Whats the plan." Vegeta asked "Glad you asked." Golen said "The plan is simple. Fight." Vegeta slaped Trolie Golen used after image and kicked Trolie "Wait! Give me another chance i'll leave this planet." Trolie screamed "No." They both said "KAMEHAMEHA!" Golen screamed "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta screamed Trolies body was laying on the ground. "We have killed this creep Vegeta." Golen said The world lived in peace for a long time... Until Age 9001 '''To be contuinued Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story invented by TheDragonGolen